


The Unknown

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford traveled the unknown, making the best of things while missing the chance to fix his mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Forduary prompt - Portal
> 
> I don't own this precious babe --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

It was terrifying and exhilarating, the rush of traveling from dimension to dimension in portals that swirled with an inviting light and a pleasant warmth. Sure, the nausea was rather annoying, but it wasn’t long before Ford found himself fascinated with whatever new world he had tumbled into and began to exploration anew with a ratty journal marked with notes and symbol always ready to be written upon. He was often regarded with curiosity, as humans weren’t very common out amongst the stars, but often helped the man with whatever he desired and some taught him their languages and culture. Of course Ford absorbed the information, always eager and willing to learn as the years slowly passed by and he felt his age starting to creep on him. Not so much physically, the different dimensions he had come across had in a way prevented his joints and bones from aging like they would have normally, but he felt it mentally and emotionally. For the first 10 years Ford didn’t look at the old photograph tucked away in the wallet he somehow managed to hold onto, but couldn’t bear to part with it even though it was like a weight. But after turning 40 he started looking at the picture almost daily, dreams of a life that could have been haunting him almost every night.

Ford was sad whenever he thought he would never go home, never be able to apologize to Stanley and beg for his forgiveness. Never be able to sail the seas while looking for the anomalies he had spent part of his life studying on his own, never be able to feel real joy. The dimension hopping began to lose its luster when the thoughts increased, and his quest was the only reason he kept pushing forward, hoping that defeating Bill would bring some sort of peace after all of the years he spent alone.

Then he saw the swirling vortex in the distance that fateful day, Ford running towards it and past his fallen enemies with a hidden smile. _Home_  



End file.
